Rouge Mercenary
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: A man leaves his clan for what they have done and what they have made him due... as soon as he leaves he meets up with the banished princess on the moon... what will happen after he helps her with what she asks...
1. Chapter 1

For 10 years I waited... ever since I turned 11 I've been planning and training to be able to escape. Ever since my father was killed for people in the clan thinking he was a liability... but it was his death that spurred me into wanting to leave. I was a prodigy of a mercenary clan that preferred to stay hidden only those with great amounts of money would know about us before it was erased by their minds.

While we were a clan we all had different families and obeyed the law of the clan... that is until things got more hectic when mom took charge. The leader of the clan is decided between two people fighting, a male and a female. No matter who won they would have to marry the other. Mom won while dad was forced to submit to her... dad wanted the clan to only go after those who were truly bad... while mom believed all those who they were contracted to committed something bad to get them contracted and were automatically guilty in her eyes.

I had 3 other brothers and 2 other sisters who were also prodigy's. I was the weakest of us all... I was only a prodigy for my quick thinking and quick learning abilities. Able to adapt to just about almost any situation. They all followed mothers way of thinking and killed everyone they were given...

the clan was also had the more advanced technology than the rest of the world. Nanobots, guns that were also blades...

I secretly created a weapon that I always have on me. Secretly training with it as well as with my magic. Yes that is correct I said magic... my magic was weak compared to everyone else but with it, I was deadly if combined with my created weapon. I was a weapon master so I used my primary weapon for those who truly deserve to die. Any weapon you can think up of... I have used it and mastered its uses... all that mattered was if I had it I could kill you with it at almost any point. That strength of mine was how I centered my primary weapon...

I was a warrior assassin hybrid. I could fight either in the open or from the shadows. I typically wore very dark blue, borders on being called black, bodysuit with a hoodie the same shade of blue with a cape that could cover my entire body. I also had on black combat pants with combat boots that were also the same dark blue as the rest of my clothes.

I had a belt that held many holsters for many small weapons such as throwing knives, kunai, combat knives. Also small metal cylinders with leather wrapped around them so they could easily be held. But what were they for? You'll find out at some point. I also had a holster on my back for an extendable staff that was the same as the grips. Staff being my secondary combat weapon, to be honest, as I could turn it into a rifle to either fire or send me flying down wherever it pointed as well as extended into a javelin

On my right and left arms were also thin gauntlets with them both being able to extend into shields. They also had the same things like my the grips.

But my most notable part about me... was the very large blood red scarf around my neck... it was how I was identified because I wore a mask over my mouth and nose plus and an actual mask. The mask was black with red marks on it.

 **I'll leave you all to imagine how they look on the mask.**

I was walking towards an unused building we had as I a magic rune set up I've been making for the past year... nobody was going to expect what I was going to do until it was too late... several years of studying magic I was able to use it in combat and for practical uses such as teleport to a different dimension or reality. The only problem is this was the best I could make it. There were several faults that concerned me but I trusted my luck to get over them. There was a chance I could teleport to the sun or moon of the alternate dimension I would be going to... I just had to hope and pray I had enough magic to cast an eternal oxygen spell that I've been researching. Basically, my own magic would turn my own carbon dioxide into breathable oxygen... I would only have to worry if I had enough magic to use. But another problem was I would be stuck with the amount of magic I had left after using it while my bodies magic regeneration sent all the magic is made to create oxygen for me.

Entering the building I quickly began to make the last few runes I needed as I hoped and prayed it truly worked. Because if it didn't I would be killed or severally punished. After I was done I stood in the middle as mother and my siblings burst through the doors. "ill sees you all later..." I stated in a deep tone before I activated the runes.

They tried to send their magic at me to stop me until I started to disappear, luckily in the areas that their magic would have hit me. To make them even angrier I dropped a grenade with its pin pulled just as I entered what I deemed the warp.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a void... I looked around worriedly wondering if there was a way out of this place... until I saw two doors... one... had the picture of a large castle on the mountain... the other... showed what appeared to be a mythical alicorn watching the planet from a moon... I was intrigued by what was in front of me. Two doors leading to what I believed to be the alternate dimension I was fated to go to. One leads to the very surface of the planet while the other lead to the moon.

I took a wild guess and began to think that the moon was a prison for the alicorn who was on it... while I was thinking I then noticed that my magic was already full which surprised me greatly... if I were to use my eternal oxygen spell I would be left with at least nine-tenths of the magic I had left. Quickly deciding where to go due to my curiosity I walked through the second door and found myself unable to breathe as I expected. I quickly cast the spell as well as a gravity control spell as I then walked over to the alicorn sitting there watching the planet. She was blue with with a mane and tail that continuously waved and looked like the very stars that surrounded us. "so... why are you up here?" I asked as she jumped and turned around with her horn lit up.

I raised my eyes as I saw the magic and swiftly moved my body to the right. She sent the beam of magic where I used to be as I sacrificed some of the magic I had left in a small quickening spell as I appeared behind her form with a kunai to her throat... she froze as I know she felt the metal on her throat. "ill ask again... so why are you here?"

"is this not something I should ask of you?" she asked in a beautiful voice.

"possibly..." I pressed the metal closer to her neck. "but I asked first."

"I was banished here... in 1 year I will return as the very pony I wished never come to frustration..." she says as I removed the kunai and put it back into its holster. She spun around to look at me as I saw her face was filled with regret and sadness. "now please... answer my question."

"I was escaping from my clan... I hated what we were doing so I left knowing that should they ever find me I will either be severally punished or killed." she gasped. "but that is the life of my clan for this wish to not allow clan secrets to be revealed." I sat down next to her. "so just what caused you to up hear anyway?" I asked her then.

"I wished to bring eternal night over my own jealousy for my sister. All the ponies bathed and played in her precious sun while they all slept through my beautiful nights... I grew jealous and attempted to overthrow my sister and was banished here for 1000 years to come... my other side went to sleep while leaving me awake to truly think of what I have done." I gave a nod of understanding as I looked towards the planet. "may I now ask why you are here? For what reason would you leave your... clan?"

"they took contracts to kill others without realizing how petty some of them were... infants, children, teenagers, adults, elders, all were killed when contracted... its why I left... I've killed people to hide my true intentions... I regret every single one besides those I killed out of spite for what they did... so whats this about your other side?" she shifted uncomfortably before she spoke.

"her name is Nightmare Moon... my own negative emotions turned sentient."

"that's what I figured... another of my clan had the same problem but with the seven deadly sins... although he had a spell to let them out of his head so he could kill them quickly. The battle lasted a full month with all those battle worthy in the clan fighting in an attempt to kill them and we luckily succeeded."

"would it be possible... to learn such spell?" I pulled out the satchel I had brought with me with items I figured I should bring with... and brought out the book of magic for my clan... inside this very book held a spell for every clan member who wished to put a spell in it for a future problem. Thankfully I grabbed it for this such moment. Carefully I opened it and began to search through it until I found the spell.

"it will be a problem to learn a little. I would have to use just about all the supplies I brought with me to help you but I believe it for a good cause." she smiled and hugged me before she let go.

"how are you even able to breathe up here if I may ask?"

"an eternal oxygen spell I learned. Although it comes with its own downfalls." I took out all of my special ink, I knew how to make more if I were to leave this place and go to the planet, and began to read the book several times. She was confused when I began to draw runes in Latin in a small crater.

"what are you doing?"

"the spell requires a summoning circle entwined with many other runes. It's a dangerous ritual and requires it to be made either in a bowl like an area or the best flat surface you can get that hasn't been touched by magic." I explained to her. "so while I work tell me about yourself."

"like what?" she asked.

"likes dislikes you know. I'll go first. My name is Arthur Lucas Legends. I like salads, sparring, and creating new spells. My dislikes are most of my clan along with senseless killing to give a few."

"very well then... my name is Luna Faust. I like the night I create every night, my sister, and coming up with new constellations My dislikes are the darkness that hides inside of me, a few stallions I met in the past, as well as ponies making assumptions."

"those are some nice likes... nighttime always calmed down my head when I needed to keep my anger inside." I quickly finished up the runes as I moved Luna onto the circle. She looked down with hesitation and worry as I looked at her. " I will be right here... this will drain all of your magic so I will have to take care of your inner darkness." she gave a nod. "now... pour all the magic you have into the runes... now!" instantly she lit up blue as the runes glowed white.

I jumped back as an explosion of blue and black occurred... a body going flying in the opposite direction of where I was. When the dust cleared Luna stood there for a few moments before she fell to the surface of the moon. I knew she would be alright as I turned my attention to the other alicorn... as she stood up I pulled out my silver staff and extended it to full size.

She was black with her mane and tail only being slightly darker then Luna's. She was already wearing battle armor as she stood up with rage in her eyes. She looked around. " I know it is not the time for my return! What has hap-" she stopped as she saw Luna's unconscious body before looking at me not far away. "she gave a greedy smile. "why hello there... I believe I should thank you for what you have done... be the first to die... to my almighty power!" she turned her horn towards me as I twirled my staff.


	2. Chapter 2

She fired a blast of magic at me as I charged at her with half my speed. I thrust the staff forwards as it collided with her armor sending her skidding back a few feet. Using the momentum from my hit she took flight with her wings as her horn charged up with her magic. Looking at her impassively I began to run to the right as the ray of magic hit where I once was. I ran in a semi-circle around her as her magic followed behind me, ripping up the terrain behind me before I put a small amount of magic into my legs and jumped at her at the speed of a bullet. Catching her in a clothesline before I released a small burst a magic out of my boots pushed me back just after I collided with her as I spun sideways and hit her in the back sending her into the surface with a boom.

Quickly turning around I fired the rifle in my staff sending me flying downwards. She pushed out of the way as the staff hit the ground, impaling itself into it as I used a to pull a handstand. She jumped at me with a yell as I spun around on the staff before both of my feet collided with her stomach sending her flying as I pulled my staff out of the ground. She skidded a few times as I slowed a small amount of magic into my eyes to see farther and noticed she went flying at least a mile away. Twirling my staff I hit a button to turn it into its full rifle form as I took aim at her.

I started to walk slowly towards her as her horn lit up and many projectiles came flying towards me... I calmly continued to take aim as they began to hit all around me in an explosion... one went past my head as I then fired at her just as one of her bolts hit the ground in front of me... walking out of the dust I noticed that my bullet hit its mark... the tendon in her right wing... she cried out in pain as I fired again. This time hitting her left-wing tendon. I fired again...

back left leg...

again...

back right leg...

I quickly fired another two times.

Both her front legs went out from under her as she was roaring out in pain. I used another quickening spell and appeared just 10 feet in front of her. She had a face of pure pain and rage. Swapping between the two every couple seconds as I turned my rifle into its javelin form... she looked at me as she heard me approach with fear in her eyes.

I stood in front of her for a few minutes as I noticed Luna walk up next to me. She was giving Moon a look of pity and sadness as I had a small suspicion... using my magic I looked over Moon's very being I narrowed my eyes as I could see the darkness of her very being... but her _soul_ was what stopped me from ending it... it was nothing like Luna's soul... "Luna... you said she formed from your negative emotions correct?"

"that is correct..." she asked confused as to why I asked.

"her soul is nothing like yours... if she was your darkness her soul would only be slightly different... but hers is different entirely beside one aspect of it..." I raised my right arm and used half of my remaining magic into a healing spell. "which only shows between two special people... twins..." Luna looked surprised while the moon was barely conscious when I started to heal her. "have you ever had a twin, Luna?"

"no... I cant say I have..."

I put a hand to my chin... could it be possible? Could their magic have been so similar that once they were conceived... instead of twins they combined into a single being... while one took the dominant role the other took the role of the sleeping passenger for so long. Waking up to only the negative emotions... having only Luna's memories she put herself as Luna's darker side.

Twins sometimes have one good child and one bad child. Luna good. Moon bad. I believe that is the case here. The only reason why Moon became evil was that she basically absorbed all of Luna's negative emotions and only had Luna's memories. " I believe..." I crouched down... and stared at Moon directly in the eye... "that there is more happening here then what you two would think. I believe something happened at your birth. Instead of one, there was two... the magic being extremely similar with one another wasn't able to stay separated and combined... two souls... one body..."

"but she is my inner darkness... is she not?" Luna asked.

"basically she absorbed your negative emotions. So she technically is but also isn't She is still your twin sister regardless of what you may think. The only reason why she is evil was because of your negative emotions to sustain her. Her souls personality only absorbed negative emotions to keep her alive since you were using all of your positive emotions to hold back your jealousy. By all means, a simple spell should allow me to revert her to what she used to be... although... her memories will be gone... she won't remember anything... at... all..."

Luna looked at the unconscious figure in front of us... Nightmare Moon was drifted in and out of unconsciousness. Luna looked unsure of what to do. I knew what she was thinking about too. For one she made her attempt to overthrow their sister due to jealousy... but on the other, it was her own negative emotions that made her evil in the first place... "whats... the spell going to really do?" she asked unsurely.

"its known as the Reset spell. It completely resets the body to what it would be like for the average species it has been used on. It's a very taxing spell that could potentially kill the one its used on if done improperly. This is only told to those who don't have the book of clan spells with them. Thankfully for us, I have it." I pulled it out once more. "although unfortunately, I don't have even magic to do it..."

"would it be possible to gift you with some magic?"

"it would take a lot of time for yours to regenerate wouldn't it?"

"I will simply absorb her magic and transfer it to yours. You did say our magic was the same did you not?" she asked confused as I nodded. "then let us do it... I wish to properly greet my... twin... sister quickly."

she put a hoof onto Moon as I saw magic come off of her body and into Luna's. She gained the same glow that her body had earlier. I then watched as she pointed her horn at me and a stream of magic flowed from it and into my chest.

I couldn't keep the magic in me for long or else it would wreck my system. So quickly opening the book to the right page I began to speak the ancient language Runes appeared swirling around me as I stared at Moon's body to give the magic the direction to flow into. She also began to glow as I made it halfway through the ritual. My body already massively taxed as I believed I would have one-tenth of my magic remaining after I was done, hopefully enough for what I have planned in the future, and then I began to incite the final few words... before a flash of red occurred on Moon's body... an explosion occurred that threw Luna towards me. Catching her, her momentum carried over to me as we skidded on the surface for 10 feet. Turning her around knowing what was coming next there was another pulse of magic as it collided with my back sending pain flaring through my body.

I held onto Luna as tightly as I could as another burst hit my back., stronger than the first one, causing me to spew up a little blood. Once the final one hit I collapsed to my knees as Luna looked at me worriedly. "ill... be alright... it's always dangerous... for the caster... to be this injured..." she continued to look at me with worry as I glowed the same color as her magic. I felt relief on my back as her eyes stared in concentration on my bleeding back. Once she was finished all that was left were very small almost unnoticeable holes in my cape. Giving her my thanks, I stood up as we both walked over to where Moon was... Luna gasped at what she now looked like. She now looked exactly like Luna. Which is quite common with twins so it's no surprise to me. The only difference being she still had her original colors and tattoo on her flank. "oh... what happened..." and I was now surprised... the fact she can remember how to talk of all things considered Although now that I think about it it was never used on a... sentient... creature...

man, I almost fucked up didn't I.

"you were saved, sister..." Luna said with eyes full of tears of happiness.

"sister?" she asked sounding unsure of herself.

"yes... your name is..." she looked unsure. Possibly of to change her name or give her the name she used to be known as. "Nightmare Moon..." and keeping it it is.

"Nightmare moon... so that is my name sister?" she asked as Luna nodded happily. "what... happened to cause me to forget."

"a complication when you were conceived in your parents." I stated. "or possibly but I believe its the best possibility. You and Luna's bodies came together but your souls remain separated. After over a thousand years you were finally found and saved with a spell your twin sister and I used to help you... while at the same time purging you of the darkness inside of you... the darkness that corrupted you... and changed you..." I told her. "but you're safe now at least."

"i... thank you for helping me... for helping my sister... did I do anything bad while I was corrupted?" she then asked with a worried and concerned look on her face.

"yes..."

"Arthur!" Luna yelled.

"there is still a chance she will remember what she has done Luna. To tell her now would be best before you both return home." she looked hesitant to allow me to continue talking. "but if you wish to tell her alone I will walk away." she looked at Moon for a few seconds before nodding at me. I gave her a nod as I picked up the spell book and walked away. Wondering just what all she would tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

I stood standing up straight as I stared directly at the planet that the moon somehow not spun around. The sun also was not moving and only the clouds on the planet were. Yet another question to ask Luna once she was done talking. I also began to attempt to calculate how long I had until my family was able to reverse engineer the runes used to bring me here with what remained of the circle after the grenade went off. "Arthur." I turned to the side as I looked straight at the two alicorns behind me. "she wishes to say something to you." I looked towards Moon.

"I wish to apologize for what I have done to you... attempting to kill you regardless of you getting me out of my sister even if I did not know it." I simply gave her a nod.

"it is no harm. I can take a least 3 strong hits before any more would injure me severely." she nodded. "now that that is out of the way I have another question for you Luna."

"yes?"

"what the hell is up with the moon and sun not moving?"

it took a few hours for her to explain it to me as well as me to process just how powerful the two alicorns in front of me were. I believe I only got lucky in my fight as they chuckled hearing me talk to myself. "now then... now we must start planning for your return." Moon paled while Luna looked unsure. " it's going to happen sooner or later so we might as well figure it out now."

"it might be best for me to remain here... for all that I have made you do sister..." Moon started but was stopped by Luna hugging her as I smiled. If only my family was like that I would of probably would have still been with them.

"if anypony deserves a second chance sister it's you... what would you do Arthur since you have helped us?"

"what I believe we should do is just wing it... I could teleport to your home the day before the spell releases which is when it is weakest and talk to your sister." I stated. "although it's going to be a very long wait until then... ill have to conserve my magic as long as possible." Luna nodded. "I don't even know why you want me to keep helping to be honest."

"because you have been nothing but helpful to us." she stated. "that is the only reason I have to believe." I gave a small smile that she couldn't see as I sat down.

"it's going to be a very long year then..."

and a long year it was... considering I had to ration the little food I brought with me greatly. Thankfully I had a rune on my canteen to store a very large amount of water so I was good on that front. The year came and went as I learned more and more about the two alicorn twins while at the same time helping Moon learn more about herself. Even though she herself didn't know anything.

I would say they were my best friends if I didn't want to be awkward a little. I also spent the year preparing the circle for the teleportation. In just a few minutes I would hopefully appear in Luna's old castle. Although she did make me attempt to go a few days earlier than planned in case she no longer lived in the castle she once knew. After remembering the large battle she had with her sister which required both me and Moon to calm her down from her crying.

So I chose to go one week before the spell lifted and with some help from Luna and her own set of runes, who knew right, I had the spell ready. "so first thing to do is find your sister." instated as I was crouched over the circles of runes looking for any irregularity. "what does she look like?"

"she is a white mare with her hair being multiple colors. She would most likely be the one the guards listen to unless she had recruited a captain of the guard." I nodded. "she is twice my size though." I froze and looked at her sheepish smile.

"you have no idea what I am going to do once I see her..." she gave a chuckle as I realized something... in the year we spent together o never showed her my true face. Not once... not... even... once... stopping what I was doing I stood up as Luna looked at my sudden movement in confusion... I reached up to my scarf and pulled it down while I used my other arm to pull off my mask. As soon as it was off I looked straight into her eyes as she stared at me with a look of awe... my very pale skin with my silver hair and blood red eyes. "figured... its time that I gave you my full trust..." I turned towards Moon. "you as well Moon." she also gave me a smile as I stood in the middle of the circle and put my mask on and my hood and scarf up. "time to go..." I flowed all of my magic into the circle underneath me as I disappeared in a flash of light... once I exited it though I fell to my knees and coughed up a little blood. While I may have been teleported here my body was unready for the magical force that it had to adjust to. As soon as I finished adjusting I stood up and took a few deep breaths of actual air to also get myself used to the atmosphere. Unlike at home, I could detect that the oxygen here was purer.

I could also feel my magic slowly regenerating after one year of not being able to feel my own magic stores filling up.

I began to look around and found I was indeed in a castle... but in the ruins of one... walls are broken down, vines taking over the walls, plants growing everywhere. I could tell that this place had to of been abandoned for hundreds of years. I began to slowly walk through the castle to allow my own magic to refill itself more before attempting to locate where I needed to go. Although I did have a suspicion. Knowing how guilty her sister must have felt she most likely made the new castle in view of the old one.

So I walked outside and found the highest point of the castle and used a magic-infused jump to land on top. I began to search the horizon as best I could. " let's see... town way off in the distance, possibly on the other side of the forest, and a large mountain which looked like a city only nobles would live in..." I muttered to myself. "lets first stop at the small town." I stayed there for several minutes before I disappeared in a burst of speed. I began to hop from tree branch to tree branch as I got closer and closer to the town...

in a few short minutes, I arrived on the edge of town as I then realized it was nighttime. So no one would be outside at the moment. But to be safe then sorry I began to jump from roof to roof as I got the layout of the land. Soon though I found an information booth about the history of Equestria. I grabbed a flier as I read the Apple Family were the ones who founded the town, which I now know is known as Ponyville, way back then. The family also still lives in Ponyville selling their delicious apples everywhere. While informative about the history not what I was looking for as I put the flier back and began the long journey towards the mountain city...

on my way, I finally realized that my magic was returning slightly faster than normal. I wonder if its due to all the magic users here in Equestria? Because if so it means that I will be ready in case thing turn south when I explain to Celestia that I met her sister, or sisters now, so I had to be ready to move at all moments.

And considering royalty I would have to make an appointment which would potentially take a month to be able to get. So I might have to infiltrate the castle and just pop in... get her attention on me... and then hopefully explain things before she orders her guards to restrain me.

After an hour of jumping, I stood outside of the city walls as I noticed guards regularly paroling them. I narrowed my eyes as I watched and waited for my moment... before taking it as I quickly hid in a alleys shadow. I watched the wall to see if any of them may have noticed me and I only relaxed slightly when I saw that they did. I then noticed a white alicorn standing on a balcony with my enhanced vision as I watched her horn light up... before the moon began to lower and the sun began to be seen on the horizon. So that was Celestia...

as the deed continued to be done I quickly made my way to the castle gates while I still had the shadows to assist me. Soon reaching them I held my chin as I hid in the last alley before it entered an open courtyard... only 5 guards two watching over the courtyard, both of them being Pegasus, two standing at the gate, both being earth ponies, and one walking around the open halls around said courtyard, that one being a unicorn. "how to get in..." I whispered to myself. I couldn't just go in guns blazing considering I would get into massive amounts of trouble if I did and it would lessen the chance of Celestia speaking to me...

I began to search the castle itself for any openings I could potentially get into without being seen. Finding none I sighed as I looked back at the courtyard. All 5 of the ponies were in perfect view of one another if I was correct about their line of sight. A perfect patrol if I do say so myself. But every kind of defense... had a weakness... I watched the one walking around the halls carefully... he seemed to walk with a limp on his front left leg. That could be a small distraction for me to knock out at least the Pegasus guards if I'm lucky and guess how they are going to act.

Quietly muttering a spell in Latin I cut it off halfway as it created a small concrete bump that tripped the unicorn guard before it disappeared. And even more lucky for me all of them turned their attention to the fallen unicorn guard as he moaned in pain. The Pegasus on the left flew off of his post under him and went into the area under where he was.

I quickly took this opportunity to appear behind the second guard and grab him in a choke hold as I forced him to fall into the bushes as soon as he was unconscious... I appeared back in my hiding place as the Pegasus guard tensed and quickly flew over as to where the bushes were. I appeared and grabbed the unicorn guard and disappeared as the two guards slowly walked over to where the Pegasus flew. Knocking out the unicorn guard I appeared in front of the earth ponies and smashed their heads together. Hearing the noise the Pegasus flew at me as I ducked him and grabbed his hind legs before slamming him into the ground. I then quickly stomped on his head enough to knock him out as I quickly moved the unconscious ponies into the bushes before I carefully opened the large golden gate and looked inside. Finding no one I walked in and quickly closed the door as I began to quietly move thought out the halls...

quickly finding a large door guarded by another four ponies with a small line of ponies I gave a small grin. The time for stealth is over... the time... for the warrior has come... charging up my magic into my hands I stepped out into the open. "good morning everyone!" the guards did their normal routine of not doing anything while the ponies in line looked at me strangely. I grinned underneath my mask as I clapped my hands creating a large wave of sound that cracked the floor in front of me and sent all the ponies flying down to the other end of the hall. All of them disoriented as I walked over to the door and then slowly pushed it open and walked in. finding the white alicorn sitting on her throne with a stern glare and narrowed eyes. The guards also tense ready for anything. "who are you?" Celestia asked. "and why have you attacked my guards?"

"well I needed to see you immediately and I figured the guards would have stopped me from doing so." she narrowed her eyes towards me.

"Guards! Put him in the dungeons... I shall get my answers from him at a later date." they began to approach me as I simply stated my trump card.

"your sister says hi by the way."


End file.
